dissecting frogs
by DTGC
Summary: Permanetly unfinished as I have lost my inspiration, very Invader Zim inspired it was going to be a zadr. Rather sad.


was looking out the window. A small spider had cornered a buzzing fly and was circling around the fly drawing closer, closer until the spider suddenly attacked the fly ripping its flimsy exoskeleton into tiny pieces. The spider sucked up the flies digestive juices in gooey splendorous horror.

Dib flinched.

Dib suddenly snapped to attention. Mrs. Bitters had called his name for attendance. "I'm here, Mrs. Bitters."

Inwardly Mrs. Bitters made a note to move Dib into the underground classroom. She then glided to the front of the classroom.

"Today class," Mrs. Bitters cackled to the students, "you will be pairing up to do a hideous experiment." The class fidgeted. Experiments were never a good thing.

Mrs. Bitters quickly paired up students; Zim of course was with Dib because that is always how it works out in these horrid fanfics. Mrs. Bitters commandeered an unwilling student into passing out dissection sheets, barf bags, and trays with a plethora of nasty looking metal objects.  
A clawed hand tapped nervously on it's owner's binder. "What are we going to do with those?" Dib shrugged, his fingers moved over the sinister looking items on the tray. He picked up a rusty scalpel. The end was blunt and blood-speckled. Dib rubbed it on his sweater.

Mrs. Bitters left the classroom, and returned with a box. "Today class, we are going to dissect frogs for some possibly made up reason by the school board. This exercise will also give you a first hand view of the poisoning aspects of formaldehyde. Please come up to the box and get your frog."

At the mention of dissection, Dib smiled, as if pleased by the fact that they would disembowel an innocent frog, Zim paled, and most of the class cheered. Some students had already lined up to receive their deceased frogs. Dib walked up to the growing mass of his classmates, only to be rudely pushed to the floor by a larger student, apparently starved for some violence and action in their mostly lecture filled classes. Dib rubbed his head and limped to the back of the line. Dib stared past the line at the large tub at the front of the classroom.

Zim was making an analysis of one of the blood spattered razor-sharp effects when he lost his grip and it plunged through his glove and poked his arm. "Uwww…" He rolled back his glove and examined the cut on his arm. It was about half an inch long but oh, how it stung! He reached into his Pak and grabbed a bandage. He rubbed the bluish color blood that was oozing from the cut. He quickly wrapped bandage around the cut and covered it with his glove but not before Dib walked over to Zim and noticed the blood.

"Hey I got our frog--"; he held up a tray containing the putrefying frog. ." We have a nurse for that you know. Scared you'll lose your disguise?" Dib was smirking, but the knot in his stomach tightened, He knew that if he succeeded he would be doing the same, but worse, to Zim. Zim had tried and failed countless times to take over the earth, but if he did succeed, wouldn't he do the same? Zim did have a slight defect of ruining everything he touched.

Zim anxiously awaited the dissection of the earth animal, horror and disgust mingled in his squiggily-spooch. Perhaps, thought the irkin, he had been desensitized... Earth, though filthy and disgusting, was less harsh than the barren Irk. Even though now he still contacted the tallest at least once a week, it hadn't been the same as when he was in invader school, the constant evaluations, tests, and random acts of violence. Zim felt great dislike towards the pathetic dib human. His…large head-y-ness and interfering with his plans had inspired great malevolence in his direction, but Zim felt his pleasure towards…dissections twisted. It was basic training to dissect foreign animals, but to do it in such a barbaric and painful way was…unethical, cruel?

"Why… why does this please you?" Zim turned to Dib and scrutinized his fingering of what appeared to be a bloodied Spork. Dib turned away slightly, frowning.

"What would that be Zim?" He spoke innocently. The knot in his stomach tightened and he rubbed his arm. What he did not know is that the knot in his stomach

Wasn't caused by frustration or disgust, but a clot in his hepatic vein that inexplicitly was knocked out by a charred piece of nano technology circling in his system a few days later.

"You know as well as Zim." Standing up Zim narrowed his eyes. "Disgusting human, ripping away the flesh of your own earth animals," He cursed. Dib narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak when a hissing Mrs. Bitters coiled around his desk. "Is there a problem you hideous child?" Her raspy voice intruded on the relative silence in the classroom. His classmates were staring.

"No Mrs. Bitters…" Dib's expressionless face revealed no emotion but inside was a mix of embarrassment, anger, and frustration. A few children laughed.

"Good. Then maybe you can start on your dissection."

Dib was embarrassed but he decided to move on. Just do the stupid dissection, and move on, that is if Zim didn't start yelling at him again. He felt uncomfortable that Zim had confronted him about his outward liking of dissection. Dib was mad but really to annoyed to do anything about it. He felt sick, and the fumes of the rotting frog didn't help.

Zim was mad. Why hadn't the dib-stink answered him? He must be hiding something, a new plan, a new weapon? Perhaps, perhaps… Recalling the past week, he was quite tired. The space battle with a borrowed pair of nasa-place's Space Bots wasn't exactly a vacation, but then again it was a break from the zombie squids. Sighing, Zim sat down in his chair, rustled some lab papers around, and tried not to meet the gaze of the Dib, glaring at him. To pass the time he began reading the sheets.

The papers contained diagrams, detailed instructions and pictures of the sick human practice. His face contorted and turned a deeper shade of green. He slammed the papers down on his desk and pointed at the surprised Dib beast.

"You. Do. This. I have a need and a lack of a bucket." With that, he strode out of the room and retched in the hallway. A few classmates cringed at the gruesome noise others were busy disemboweling their amphibians.

Dib sighed, getting up from his desk he knocked over Zim's binder, spilling out a few loose papers. Being a neat child, Dib stuffed the papers back into the binder and threw the binder back on Zim's desk. A loose scrap of paper escaped the bindery prison and fell directly into Dib's hand. He read it, and smiled as he walked out of the classroom.


End file.
